Beauty and the Gecko
ChannelFiveRockz's movie-spoof of “Beauty and the Beast” Cast *Belle - Abby Hatcher *Beast - Vinnie (Littlest Pet Shop) *Gaston - Sykes (Oliver and Company) *Lumiere - Puffin (The Swan Princess) *Cogsworth - Petrie (The Land Before Time) *Mrs. Potts - Ducky’s Mother (The Land Before Time) *Chip - Ducky (The Land Before Time) *Fifi - Oona (Puffin Rock) *Wardrobe - Ruby (The Land Before Time) *Sultan - Jake (Mist: Sheepdog Tales) *Stove - Adult Copper (The Fox and the Hound) *Marcuie - Joey (Full House) *Phillpe - Chance (Homeward Bound) *Lefou - Rothbart (The Swan Princess) *Brimttes - DJ (Full House), Crysta (FernGully) and Miley (Hannah Montana) *Mr. D’aprue - Clavis (The Swan Princess 2) *Wolves - Gators (The Swan Princess) *Prince Adam - Kody Kapow *Human Lumiere - Jesse (Full House) *Human Cogsworth - Lucas (A Dogs Way Home) *Human Mrs.Pots - Barb (The Thundermans) *Human Chip - Nora (The Thundermans) *Human Fifi - Becky (Full House) *Dog Sultan - Bella (A Dogs Way Home) *Peddler Woman - Zelda (The Swan Princess 3) *Enchantress - Aunt Dena (Liv and Maddie) *Burping Chest - Rat Terrier Scenes *Beauty and the Gecko Part 1 - Prologue *Beauty and the Gecko Part 2 -“ Abby” *Beauty and the Gecko Part 3 - Abby Meets Sykes *Beauty and the Gecko Part 4 - Joey’s Machine *Beauty and the Gecko Part 5 - Joey Got Lost *Beauty and the Gecko Part 6 - Joey Meets The Animals *Beauty and the Gecko Part 7 - Sykes Tries To Marry Abby *Beauty and the Gecko Part 8 - Abby Came To The Castle *Beauty and the Gecko Part 9 - Abby’s New Home *Beauty and the Gecko Part 10 - “Sykes” *Beauty and the Gecko Part 11 - Abby Meets Mama Swimmer, Ducky and Ruby *Beauty and the Gecko Part 12 - Abby Is So Difficult *Beauty and the Gecko Part 13 - Abby Meets Puffin and Petrie *Beauty and the Gecko Part 14 - “Be Our Guest” *Beauty and the Gecko Part 15 - Tour Of The Castle *Beauty and the Gecko Part 16 - Abby Found The Magic Rose *Beauty and the Gecko Part 17 - Abby Ran Away/Vinnie To The Rescue *Beauty and the Gecko Part 18 - Sykes and Rothbart Meet Clavis *Beauty and the Gecko Part 19 -“ Something There” *Beauty and the Gecko Part 20 - “Human Again” *Beauty and the Gecko Part 21 -“ Beauty and the Gecko” *Beauty and the Gecko Part 22 - Sykes Plan (Kill the Gecko) *Beauty and the Gecko Part 23 - Castle Under Attack *Beauty and the Gecko Part 24 - Sykes vs. Vinnie *Beauty and the Gecko Part 25 - Transfromian / Happy Ending *Beauty and the Gecko Part 26 - End Credits Movie used *Beauty and the Beast Clip used *Abby Hatched *Littlest Pet Shop *Oliver and Company *The Swan Princess *The Swan Princess 2 *The Swan Princess 3 *The Land Before Time *The Land Before Time 2: The Great Valley Adventure *The Land Before Time 3: The Time of the Great Giving *The Land Before Time 4: Joruney Through the Mists *The Land Before Time 5: The Mysterious Island *The Land Before Time 6: The Secret of the Saurus Rock *The Land Before Time 7: The Stone of Cold Fire *The Land Before Time 8: The Big Freeze *The Land Before Time 9: Journey to Big Water *The Land Before Time 10: The Great Longneck Migration *The Land Before Time 11: Invasion of the Tinysaurus *The Land Before Time 12: The Great Day of Flyers *The Land Before Time 13: The Wisdom of Friends *The Land Before Time (TV Series) *The Land Before Time: Journey of the Brave *Puffin Rock *Mist: Sheepdog Tales *The Fox and the Hound *Full House Gallery Abby Hatcher.png|Abby as Belle Vinnie-terrio.png|Vinnie as Beast Sykes-0.jpg|Sykes as Gaston Puffin.jpg|Puffin as Lumerie Petrie-the-land-before-xiv-journey-of-the-brave-47.6.jpg|Petrie as Cogsworth Vlcsnap-2018-12-21-14h41m18s439.png|Ducky's Mother as Mrs. Potts Happy Ducky.png|Ducky as Chip oona.png|Oona as Fifi Ruby_(The_Land_Before_Time).jpg|Ruby as Wardrobe Jake_Sheepdog.jpg|Jake as Sultan Copper as an Adult.jpg|Adult Copper as Stove Crysta in Ferngully The Last Rainforest.jpg|Crytsa as Brimtte #2 Category:ChannelFiveRockz Category:Beauty and the Beast Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs